


Опасные связи

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adrenaline, Flogging, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Чтобы добраться до Мистера М и разоблачить его преступную сеть, Холмс готов использовать любые средства.ОOC персонажей и эпохи, кроссдрессинг, инцест, проституция, эротические игры, адреналиновая зависимость, порка. Написано по анонимной заявке "Викторианская Шерлядь" для команды Объединенных Холмсов на ФБ-13





	1. Майкрофт

В тот год зима выдалась на редкость холодной и снежной. Раньше бывало, что за всю зиму и пары горстей снега не дождешься, а тут он сыпал на Лондон уже третий день кряду. И я радовался, что моя нынешняя одежда, совершенно не приличествующая достойному джентльмену, включает пару теплых юбок, чулки и муфту, в которой я могу согревать озябшие после очередной выкуренной сигареты пальцы.

Я терпеливо ожидал в переулке, прислонившись спиной к стене и выставив вперед колено, как и положено уличной девке. Как я и предполагал, интереса моя фигура не вызывала. Слишком высокие и жилистые проститутки не пользовались успехом. Правда, моя талия, утянутая в корсет, была тоньше, чем у любой из девок, но в остальном фигура подкачала. Даже накладная ватная грудь и набитый конским волосом валик, который я повязал вокруг бедер, не спасали ситуацию. Кэбы ненадолго замедляли ход, а потом уезжали прочь.

Мои конкурентки стояли дальше и были уже порядком навеселе: я отсыпал каждой по щедрой горсти мелочи, чтобы выторговать себе лучшее место. Тогда я был в мужском костюме и рассказал им душещипательную историю о попавшей в беду девице, для которой единственно возможная участь — идти на панель. Но она не юна и не красива и пропадет без доброго участия, поэтому только их снисхождение и желание поделиться хлебным местом может спасти несчастную от голодной смерти. Девки сначала упрямились, но деньги сделали свое дело, и теперь я имел прекрасную площадку для наблюдения.

Человек, которого я выслеживал, имел обыкновение проезжать этим переулком несколько раз в неделю. Обычно он брал кэб у Оперы и неспешно совершал свою прогулку. Со стороны могло показаться, что это заезжий гость осматривает достопримечательности, но я-то прекрасно знал, что человек этот наблюдает за тайной жизнью города, которой владеет безраздельно, сидя в центре преступной сети, словно паук в паутине.

Я знал, что мое появление на улице не останется незамеченным. Так и вышло. Кэб короля лондонских преступников был неприметен — точно такой же, как и сотни других на оживленных улицах Лондона. Он остановился в нескольких футах от меня, я оторвался от стены и пошел в его сторону. Девки у паба начали слишком громко перешептываться, так что я мог расслышать обрывки фраз и понял, что не ошибся.

— Джентльмен желает развлечься? — я не вынимал сигарету из уголка рта, и мой хриплый голос должен был сойти за прокуренный.

Я не рассчитывал, что он откроет дверцу. Так и вышло. Шторка лишь чуть шелохнулась. Я не смог увидеть пассажира, но кожей чувствовал, как меня разглядывают.

Я глубоко затянулся, выдохнул дым в густой морозный воздух, а потом сплюнул себе под ноги. Вокруг отчетливо веяло опасностью, и это невероятно возбуждало не только мой мозг, но и тело. Я думаю, что если бы дверца открылась, я прыгнул бы внутрь, не задумываясь о последствиях ни на секунду.

Но я услышал удар трости о стенку кэба, и возница, повинуясь приказу, хлестнул лошадей. Со стороны паба послышался пьяный смех — девок повеселила неудача товарки. А я был вынужден отскочить в сторону, спешно отряхивая подол от забрызгавшей его грязи.

Я мог лишь надеяться, что мой маскарад удался и я не буду раскрыт раньше времени.

Парой минут спустя из-за поворота выехал скромный, но очень элегантный экипаж, который я сразу узнал, так же как и пару лошадей — ведь я сам помогал выбирать их. Не сказать, чтобы я удивился, а вот на моих конкуренток появление экипажа произвело впечатление. Стоило ему остановиться напротив меня, смех тут же стих и в переулке повисло напряженное молчание.

Я усмехнулся, когда дверца распахнулась и холеная рука поманила меня. Подхватив юбки, я безо всякого изящества влез в салон и упал на мягкие подушки.

Экипаж тронулся, провожаемый свистом и улюлюканьем.

— Мой мальчик, думаю, что тебе не стоит появляться здесь больше. — Майкрофт задвинул шторку, чтобы ненароком не получить прицельный плевок. — Иначе однажды эти девки расцарапают твое прекрасное лицо, чего мне бы совсем не хотелось.

Я отбросил в сторону муфту, вытащил из корсета накладную грудь и из-под юбок лишние тряпки. От этих движений парик сбился в сторону. Майкрофт наклонился ко мне и стянул его окончательно.

— Если бы ты взял обычный кэб, мой отъезд не был бы столь эффектным. — Я занялся расшнуровкой высоких узких ботинок, которые все это время сильно сдавливали мои отнюдь не маленькие ступни.

— Думаю, что в маскировке больше нет необходимости. Хотя, признаюсь, мне нравится, как ты смотришься в этом вульгарном облике. На сей раз губы тебе удались на славу, и ты хорошо поработал над походкой. Но опытный взгляд должен был признать в тебе содомита. Ты выяснил, что хотел?

Я как раз закончил с одним ботинком и только собрался приступить ко второму, как брат слишком ловко для своей комплекции перехватил мою ногу и устроил у себя на колене, предварительно положив на него носовой платок, чтобы уберечь брюки от уличной грязи. Мне оставалось только сползти чуть ниже и смотреть, как он медленно освобождает мою ступню от ботинка, последовательно пропуская шнурки через дырки в грубой коже.

— Пожалуй, да. Во всяком случае, он меня точно заметил. И, похоже, я его смог заинтересовать. Он осторожен, но стоит ему только навести справки, он быстро поймет, что девица Роджерс не вполне девица. Думаю, что в скором времени мне удастся посетить его лично.

Майкрофт снял с меня ботинок, и я довольно пошевелил затекшими пальцами. Брат не отпустил мою ногу. Напротив, показал жестом, чтобы я положил ему на колени и вторую, что я и сделал с удовольствием. Майкрофт неспешно поглаживал мои ступни, и недавнее возбуждение постепенно вернулось. Все-таки брат знал меня лучше любого другого человека — знал, как действует на меня опасность, и какое нестерпимое плотское желание возгорается во мне, когда я выслеживаю преступника. Я всегда был зависим от этого, но Майкрофта сие нисколько не раздражало. Напротив, казалось, что мой азарт передается и его флегматичной и даже ленивой натуре. Его теплые руки согревали меня лучше грелки, я расслабился и даже прикрыл глаза, но дыхание мое становилось все более неровным.

Это не могло укрыться от брата.

— Думаю, что мои лошади способны покатать нас еще пару кругов. Как ты считаешь, мой мальчик?

Я кивнул, а он постучал кучеру, давая распоряжение везти нас в парк и не останавливаться без указаний.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, что под юбкой у нашей куртизанки, — проговорил он, усмехаясь.

За последние годы Майкрофт заметно погрузнел, но я еще помнил его стройным и подтянутым. Тогда мы могли развлекаться целыми ночами без устали, зная, что в нашем доме никому нет дела до того, каким порокам предаются братья за закрытой дверью кабинета. Я никогда не задумывался, кто и кого совратил: все случилось само собой; мы привлекали друг друга как мужчины, а знание потребностей каждого существенно упрощало нашу жизнь. После женитьбы Майкрофта наши встречи стали реже, но я частенько наведывался в «Диоген», где всегда мог рассчитывать на его участие в моей судьбе и получить необходимую телу разрядку. Я знал, что брата не интересуют другие мужчины, а с женой делить его было легко. Миссис Холмс была чопорной и холодной дамой, для нее исполнение супружеского долга являлось скорее досадной необходимостью, нежели усладой плоти. Зато она была из очень хорошей семьи.

Майкрофт пересел на мою сторону, и его ладонь скользнула по моему бедру вверх, к подвязкам.

— Видишь, — проговорил я, — на этот раз я подготовился, как полагается.

— Ох, мой мальчик, — голос брата выдавал сильное возбуждение, а рука заметно дрожала, забираясь в мои панталоны, — придержи-ка юбку, она мешает. О, интересно, кто тебя возбуждает больше, я или таинственный мистер М, в чей кэб ты вскочил бы без раздумий?

Я глухо застонал, когда сильные пальцы проникли мне под яйца, поглаживая отверстие. Майкрофт давно не брал меня, предпочитая нижнюю позицию по причине своей комплекции и лени, но сейчас, похоже, он был настроен иначе. И я был совсем не против раскинуться под ним в темном салоне экипажа, подскакивающего по камням мостовой.

Я смял юбку, поднимая ее. Майкрофт проникал в меня пальцами в ритме катящейся кареты, и я постанывал от нежных и умелых ласк. Брат управлялся руками великолепно. У меня же были непревзойденные способности доставлять удовольствие ртом. Во всяком случае, мы отмечали друг у друга именно эти таланты.

Потом он стянул с меня панталоны, оставляя в одних чулках, и притянул к себе, усаживая на колени. Я и не заметил, когда он приспустил брюки, почувствовал только, как наши члены соприкоснулись. У Майкрофта стояло так же сильно, как и у меня. Он снова просунул руку под мою юбку и начал ласкать наши члены вместе. Это была одна из самых любимых моих ласк, я не мог пропустить это зрелище. И придерживая подол у груди, я глядел вниз, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его пальцам.

Долго это не могло продлиться, мы оба были сильно возбуждены, член брата был влажен и горяч.

Майкрофт застонал, приподняв меня, а потом медленно насадил на себя. Я принял его легко, расслабленный предыдущим удовольствием. Положив руки на плечи брата и прижимая подол подбородком, я оперся коленями на сидение, а Майкрофт поднимал и опускал меня, придерживая за бедра.

Кучер словно угадал наши действия и как нарочно поехал по самым неровным камням мостовой, так что экипаж изрядно потряхивало. Майкрофт не сводил глаз с моего подрагивающего в такт его движениям члена, а я кусал губы, стараясь сдержать громкие страстные стоны.

Наши движения становились все более резкими, я чувствовал, как в моих чреслах нарастает экстаз, и успел отпустить юбку лишь в последний момент, чтобы не забрызгать семенем костюм брата. Он рывком насадил меня до конца и со сладостным стоном излился следом.

— Домой! — крикнул он кучеру через окошко, когда мы смогли перевести дух.

Майкрофт спустил меня с колен уже перед самым домом, и я спешно переоделся в привычный костюм под его шутки, что платье идет мне гораздо больше. В ту ночь я остался в его доме, и в нашем распоряжении снова был его кабинет.


	2. Уотсон

Мой дорогой сосед Джон Уотсон покинул меня сразу после женитьбы. В последние месяцы мы виделись редко, поскольку я был занят выслеживанием таинственного мистера М, а Уотсон вкушал радости семейной жизни. Я знал, что он обзавелся практикой и порядком процветал. 

Его заметки о наших с ним совместных приключениях тоже пользовались успехом, и пусть даже мне не очень нравилось избыточное внимание посторонних к моей персоне, нельзя сказать, что оно мне не льстило. К тому же литературный талант моего друга умело обходил все интимные подробности нашего быта, оставляя завесу тайны для обывателей. Перед читателями я представал человеком холодным и отстраненным, местами угрюмым, но довольно деятельным. Иногда мне казалось, что Уотсон даже преувеличивает мои достоинства, но я знал, что так он выражает свое восхищение мной, и понимание этого заставляло мое сердце биться быстрее. Почти так же быстро, как в те редкие ныне моменты, когда Уотсон касался моей руки, приходя ко мне в спальню.

Я был крайне опечален его женитьбой. Но, помня о том, что в наше время связь мужчин, более глубокая, нежели дружба, и общение, более интимное, нежели рукопожатие в клубе, подвержены гонениям и преследованиям, а также зная, как Уотсон дорожит своей репутацией и как хочет обзавестись потомством, я не стал его удерживать от этого шага, несмотря на то, что мог бы без труда это сделать.

Ночь перед свадьбой мы провели вместе, и между страстными поцелуями и ласками я выманил у него обещание не забывать нашу дружбу и приходить ко мне как можно чаще. Да, я бывал и холоден, и молчалив, но я ни к кому не был так привязан, никого не ждал с таким трепетом в душе, никому не был так рад, как моему дорогому другу. Майкрофт знал о моей нежной привязанности к доктору Уотсону и даже поощрял ее.

Уотсон был хорош еще и тем, что, так же как и Майкрофт, закрывал глаза на мои причуды и похождения или же просто предпочитал не вмешиваться, полагаясь на мою осторожность и искренне мне доверяя. 

Он мне был необходим в моем нынешнем предприятии, но до поры я решил не посвящать его во все тонкости, опасаясь, что его честная и благородная натура воспротивится моей игре на стороне тьмы и беззакония. 

Мой план воплощался на глазах. В пятом часу, когда я пересматривал в очередной раз свою картотеку преступников, размышляя, как скоро мистер М проявит ко мне интерес, пришел Уотсон, и вид его был крайне обеспокоенный. 

— Добрый вечер, мой дорогой друг. Присядьте и расскажите, что вас так взволновало, — поприветствовал его я со всей возможной теплотой в голосе, уже заранее зная, что за новость привела его ко мне. Признаться, я сам был виновником беспокойства и даже смущения моего милого друга. Но… Я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии видеть его, говорить с ним, а может быть даже завлечь к себе в спальню, ибо я весьма тосковал по его мужской стати.

Помнится, после нашей первой совместной ночи я еще некоторое время не мог удобно усесться и даже прихрамывал. Уотсон тогда весь извелся, предлагая свою помощь врача и не переставая рассыпаться в извинениях. Я же нисколько на него не сердился, напротив — я был даже рад остаться в его постели и принимал его заботу с удовольствием. Позже я согласился на проведение осмотра, который не мог не перейти в ночь любви, и тут уже в Уотсоне победил доктор: он был так нежен и осторожен, словно перед ним не видавший виды мужчина, а трепетная девственница, впервые возлегшая на супружеское ложе.

Увы, наша близость не была такой частой, как мне бы хотелось.

Уотсон отложил на столик трость и шляпу и сел в свое любимое кресло.

— Добрый вечер, Холмс, — ответил он. — Я вижу, что от вашего проницательного взгляда не укрылись мои недоумение и тревога. Но я не уверен, что эта история будет вам интересна, хотя признаюсь, что сейчас она занимает все мои мысли.

— Что же такое случилось, поведайте мне, я весь внимание! — я отложил в сторону бумаги.

— Сегодня днем, когда я закончил прием пациентов, почтальон доставил мне конверт, в котором я обнаружил вот эту странную записку, — и Уотсон протянул мне листок бумаги.

«Если девица Роджерс желает заработать, то ее будут ожидать завтра вечером по адресу Говер-стрит, 35», — гласила записка, на которой красовалась уже хорошо знакомая мне литера М.

Я с трудом скрыл довольную улыбку — мистер М назначает мне свидание. Все-таки использовать в качестве адресата клинику моего друга было правильным решением.

— Вот, полюбуйтесь! Я понимаю, что это письмо попало ко мне по ошибке, но я не смог удержать почтальона, чтобы вернуть его. Но потом я подумал, что это может быть каким-то знаком, шифром… Мне не дает покоя этот вензель внизу страницы: я, кажется, что-то слышал о нем от вас.

Я положил записку на стол и ответил Уотсону самым невозмутимым тоном:

— Мой дорогой друг, очевидно, что кто-то решил подшутить над вами. Не случалось ли вам в последнее время посещать с врачебным осмотром бордель? 

— Да, буквально пару недель назад я смотрел девушек у мадам Божар. Но какая тут может быть связь?

— Похоже, какая-то девица дала клиенту ваш адрес, и тот пытается связаться с ней таким образом. — Меня веселило, как Уотсон нервничает из-за записки. Он, вероятно, уже вообразил себе по меньшей мере шпионский скандал. — Забудьте об этом! Но я рад, что это послание стало поводом, благодаря которому вы ко мне заглянули.

Я поднялся из кресла, но тут же схватился за бок и стиснул зубы, словно превозмогая боль.

— Что с вами, Холмс? — воскликнул мой друг и бросился ко мне. — Вы ранены? Почему вы ничего не сказали мне?

Я оперся на заботливо предложенную руку.

— О, право же, дорогой мой Уотсон, это пустяк, не стоящий внимания. 

— Нет, Холмс, зная вашу беспечную натуру, я просто обязан вас осмотреть!

— Тогда проводите меня в свою бывшую спальню. Думаю, там нам будет удобнее.

Кровь бросилась в лицо моему товарищу. Очевидно, он тоже вспомнил, как часто мы использовали его спальню совсем не для сна. Я оперся на его плечо, старательно изображая больного, и мы медленно пошли вверх по лестнице.

Если меня всегда сильнее всего возбуждали опасность и риск, то для Уотсона ничего не было краше, чем видеть меня слабым и беззащитным. Я давно заметил это за ним и сейчас снова воспользовался своим знанием — так было гораздо проще получить желаемое, чем убеждать Уотсона остаться у меня ночевать. 

— Боже мой, Холмс, где вы так ушиблись? Возможно, у вас даже ребра сломаны! — Уотсон снял с меня халат и заставил стоять посреди комнаты с поднятыми вверх руками, что для человека со сломанными ребрами было бы невозможным делом.

Я не стал говорить, что третьего дня неудачно приземлился на камни, перелезая через ограду особняка на Говер-стрит как раз после того, как закончил наблюдение за партией в вист Мистера М и его гостей.

— Не беспокойтесь, Уотсон, это даже не больно, — но тут я снова застонал, когда его пальцы пробежались по моим ребрам, и хотя это не было стоном боли, мой друг наклонился и принялся покрывать поцелуями огромный синяк на боку. Потом выпрямился и, глядя мне в глаза, твердо произнес:

— Вот что, Холмс, думаю, что у вас возможны еще какие-нибудь повреждения. Прошу вас, снимите брюки и лягте на кровать — я должен проверить ваши рефлексы.

Я засмеялся, Уотсон тоже.

— Хорошо, доктор, как считаете нужным. Я надеюсь, мои рефлексы не разочаруют вас.

Уотсон смотрел, как я раздеваюсь, и покручивал ус, ухмыляясь более чем довольно. У нас бывали подобные игры, и они доставляли радость нам обоим.

Когда я оказался на кровати, моя плоть уже полностью восстала и теперь тяжело лежала на животе. И доктор не заставил себя ждать. Он сел рядом, и его теплые ладони заскользили по моему обнаженному телу, поглаживая, нажимая, щекоча. Я позволил себе стонать и извиваться от его прикосновений, зная, как возбуждающе все это на него действует.

Минут через пять такого подробного изучения моего тела Уотсон спешно поднялся, скинул пиджак, жилет и принялся воевать с пуговицами на штанах. Я сел, чтобы помочь ему, и вскоре у моего носа оказался гордый член, который сам Уотсон как-то назвал Грозой Трех Континентов, а потом ужасно смущался своей самонадеянности. Я же как мог убеждал его, что это вполне может быть правдой.

Уотсон не позволил мне коснуться его языком, как я хотел. Он заставил меня перевернуться на живот.

— Мой дорогой Холмс, мне кажется, вам необходим более глубокий осмотр, — смеясь, прошептал он мне на ухо, пристраивая между моих ягодиц свой предварительно смазанный маслом член.

— Да, доктор, вы совершенно правы. Думаю, что это прекрасная идея, — и я захлебнулся стоном, когда Уотсон плавно вошел в меня. 

Мой дорогой друг был нежен и ласков. Он нависал надо мной на руках, двигался медленно, боясь потревожить мой ушибленный бок. И я сам не выдержал, подаваясь ему навстречу и постепенно наращивая темп.

— Кажется… вам гораздо лучше? — Уотсон угадал мое желание и задвигал бедрами сильнее. Его член скользил в моей заднице, как хорошо смазанный поршень.

— Ох, да, доктор… Мне гораздо лучше. Ваше лекарство просто чудодейственно!

А потом у меня не осталось сил говорить, я кончил под ним, содрогаясь в экстазе. Уотсон еще несколько минут вторгался в мое распаленное страстью тело, а потом с коротким вскриком быстро вытащил член, и его семя залило мою спину. 

— Ваша супруга не желает детей? — спросил я, когда мы уже лежали, обнявшись, рядом и обменивались неспешными ласками.

— Увы, мой друг… — грустно ответил Уотсон. — Она считает, что недостаточно здорова для того чтобы благополучно родить, и мы не так часто встречаемся с ней в постели.

— Мой милый Уотсон, вы же знаете место, где вам всегда будут рады… И прекратите уже выскакивать из меня, как ошпаренный: клянусь, я не смогу понести от вас, даже залей вы меня полностью.

Уотсон захохотал в подушку, а я водил по его плечу пальцами, размышляя о своем грядущем визите к мистеру М.


	3. Моран

Я шел к особняку на Говер-стрит пешком под проливным дождем и пронизывающим ветром, и хотя плащ надежно защищал меня от потоков воды, я беспокоился за свой маскарад — тушь грозила потечь. Впрочем, как только я вошел в особняк и взглянул на себя в зеркало, я убедился, что тревожился напрасно. 

Привратник проводил меня в маленькую комнату, где меня уже ждали.

С моей стороны было большой ошибкой рассчитывать, что сам мистер М вызвал меня сегодня. Я огляделся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и якобы разглядывая картины на стенах, а сам искал тайную щель в драпировках, откуда, как я предполагал, можно наблюдать за мной. Вряд ли мистер М останется равнодушен к моему приходу, тем более что для первого знакомства он выбрал своего верного товарища, практически правую руку в преступной деятельности.

Я сразу узнал бывшего полковника Британской армии, ибо давно занес его в свою картотеку.

На первый взгляд Себастьян Моран, а это был именно он, производил самое благоприятное впечатление. Отпрыск древнего рода, он был вхож к королеве, и Майкрофт частенько сиживал с ним за одним столом за игрой в карты. Моран легко обыгрывал его, отчего брат невероятно злился.

Я еще раз возблагодарил судьбу, что сам был далек от подобного времяпровождения, и сейчас Моран не узнал меня. Он смотрел мне в лицо цепким суровым взглядом и демонстративно облизнулся, как только я взглянул на него. Это мимолетное движение выдавало в нем распутную, похотливую натуру. Конечно, не он был моим «клиентом», но был послан им, чтобы проверить меня. 

— Значит, ты и есть девица Роджерс, — проговорил он, усмехаясь. — Позволь спросить, кто разрешил тебе стоять на нашей улице? Я не помню, чтобы мне про тебя говорили. 

Я опустил глаза и затараторил, изображая валлийский акцент:

— Я работаю только на себя, сэр. И не слишком успешно, надо сказать. Поэтому, сэр, если бы вы могли помочь мне...

— Помолчи! — грубо прервал он меня. — Я прекрасно вижу, что ты не девка, можешь не утруждаться маскарадом. На той улице нечего делать содомитам, и благодари бога, что это приличное место, иначе тебя уже в первое утро нашли бы в сточной канаве с выпущенными кишками.

— Ах, но что же мне делать, сэр? — пробормотал я, бросая на него умоляющий взгляд. — Судьба вынудила меня заняться богопротивным делом, я не способен к тяжелой работе, сэр...

Моран раздраженно хлопнул рукой по подлокотнику кресла.

— Подойди-ка сюда! 

Я сделал в его сторону пару шагов, уже не пытаясь изображать женскую походку.

— Что ты умеешь делать?

— Все, что прикажете, сэр...

Моран смерил меня взглядом с головы до ног, снова плотоядно облизнувшись, но потом дернул плечом, словно лишь в последний миг смог удержаться от того, чтобы бросить взгляд вправо. Я проследил за его движением и понял, откуда за нами могут наблюдать. Что же, это было опасно и интересно. Мистер М обладал потрясающим талантом внушать страх своим людям, даже оставаясь в тени.

Моран раскинулся в кресле, широко расставив ноги.

— Ты знаешь, что делать дальше? Приступай.

Я опустился на колени у его ног. Пока мои пальцы высвобождали из брюк его член, Моран приподнял мою голову за подбородок, изучая лицо.

— У тебя очень тонкие губы. Не думаю, что они хороши в деле, — пробормотал он, брезгливо скривившись, но его уже крепкая плоть говорила о том, что мои губы вполне желанны для нее.

— Сэр не будет разочарован, у меня очень быстрый язычок, вот увидите, сэр! — и я показал ему язык, поддразнивая. Моран удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Посмотрим...

— Сэр, вы забыли о плате.

— Шлюха всегда остается шлюхой! — Моран снова усмехнулся. — Я вижу, что тебе самому не терпится взять у меня в рот, но ты просишь денег! — он полез в карман и вытащил несколько монет. — Это аванс, остальное после.

Я схватил деньги и быстро спрятал их в потайной кармашек на платье.

— Как сэр желает получить удовольствие? Я могу ублажать вас долго, а могу все сделать быстро. Как прикажете, сэр?

Моран помолчал пару мгновений: скорее всего, он хотел бы не только вогнать член мне в рот до упора, но и опрокинуть меня прямо здесь на ковер и взять полностью. Но он понимал, что подобного самоуправства ему не простят.

— Догадайся сам! — сказал он зло и надавил мне на затылок так, что я уперся в его пах лицом.

Его член был большой и немного искривленный вправо. Я принялся вылизывать его от основания вверх к головке. Рука перестала давить на затылок — Моран решил посмотреть, как я буду угадывать его желания. 

Я отвел его член от живота, поднес к губам и посмотрел на Морана самым похотливым взглядом, на какой только был способен.

— Сэр считает, что тонкие губы ни на что не годны? — прошептал я и прихватил губами тонкую кожицу крайней плоти, тут же отпуская ее. — А как сэру понравится это? — и мягким движением я запустил его член в рот целиком, глубоко дыша через нос, чтобы подавить глоточный рефлекс.

Наградой мне стал изумленный стон и резко дернувшиеся бедра Морана. 

Я проделал эту комбинацию еще несколько раз, и вот уже один из самых опасных людей в Лондоне, откинувшись затылком на подголовник кресла, хрипло стонал, задыхаясь под ласками моего умелого рта.

Я дразнил, томил и мучил его, чувствуя, как и мой собственный член уже наливается кровью от того, что я понимал: за нами наблюдают. Меня весьма волновало, насколько сильное впечатление я произведу на скрывающегося за драпировкой мистера М. Просунув руку под платье, чтобы и самому получить удовольствие, я надеялся, что подглядывающий за нами человек не остается равнодушным к подобному беспутству.

Член полковника стремительно креп у меня во рту. Я отпустил его на мгновение и спросил хриплым шепотом:

— Сэр желает кончить мне в рот или на лицо?

Лишенный ласки, Моран зарычал, а я принялся двигать рукой все сильнее, приблизив лицо к бордовой влажной головке, и приоткрыл рот, чтобы он сам мог решить, чего больше хочет.

Соленая струя семени брызнула мне на язык, попала в рот и на щеки, а Моран протянул руку и, схватив меня за парик, принялся размазывать влагу по моему лицу. Что же, похоже, я точно угадал, как он предпочитает заканчивать. К этому моменту и мой экстаз подоспел, и я очень хотел, чтобы это осталось незамеченным Мораном, но было видно нашему наблюдателю.

Моран протянул мне платок, чтобы я вытерся, и позвонил в колокольчик.

— Приходи сюда завтра, подготовься тщательно, — напутствовал он меня, отсчитывая монеты. — Только учти: твой будущий клиент не любит мужчин, одетых в женские тряпки, так что маскарад будет излишним. 

Привратник проводил меня через черный ход, а за углом меня уже ждал заранее нанятый кэб. Я возвращался на Бейкер-стрит в самом приподнятом расположении духа и даже не думал о брошенных напоследок словах Морана, что он развлечется со мной в полную силу, как только самому главному клиенту наскучит проводить со мной время.


	4. Мистер М

Даже если бы Моран и не предупредил меня, я бы и так подготовился к встрече с мистером М со всей возможной серьезностью. Следующим вечером я прибыл на Говер-стрит чисто выбритым, одетым аккуратно, но неброско, как и подобает скромному молодому мужчине, приехавшему в Лондон из глубокой уэльской провинции, оставшемуся без гроша в кармане и не нашедшему ничего лучше, чем начать торговать своим телом.

Все тот же привратник встретил меня, но не проводил в комнаты, а завязал мне глаза черной лентой и вновь вывел на улицу. Я предположил, что мистер М желает провести время со мной где-то в другом месте.

Я считал повороты, чтобы определить, куда мы едем, но когда экипаж остановился, я понял, что меня возили кругами, сбивая с толку, а потом вернули обратно в особняк. Сердце мое забилось сильнее от предвкушения — хитрый Мориарти играл со мной, а я играл с ним, и это возбуждало сильнее, чем предстоящий акт страсти.

Довольно давно наблюдая за самым опасным человеком в Лондоне, я не мог не восхищаться его выдумкой и талантом. Держать под своим контролем преступность и все плотнее оплетать паутиной столь огромный город мог только человек весьма выдающихся качеств. 

Меня отвели наверх и оставили в комнате, так и не сняв повязку. Я внимательно прислушивался, ожидая услышать шаги, и тут вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения холодных пальцев к шее. Оказывается, Мориарти стоял напротив меня, а я даже не слышал его дыхания. Первым делом я хотел сдернуть повязку с глаз, но вовремя остановился: этот порывистый жест выдал бы меня с головой. Поэтому я так и остался стоять, позволяя поглаживать мою шею, хотя от этого осторожного касания по телу пробегала дрожь. Я балансировал между страхом и вожделением.

Мориарти зашел мне за спину и ослабил мой воротничок. Я попытался повернуться к нему, но он положил ладонь мне между лопаток, приказывая тем самым оставаться на месте. 

Потом ладонь скользнула вдоль моего позвоночника, опустилась на ягодицу и пребольно сжала ее. Я стиснул зубы.

— Значит, так выглядит без грима девица Роджерс... — прозвучавший вдруг в тишине шепот чуть не оглушил меня. — Весьма неплохо, молодой человек. Вам чуть было не удалось обвести меня вокруг пальца, но я уже давно живу на этом свете, и могу отличить девку от мужчины, а шлюху от частного детектива! 

И произнеся это, Мориарти сорвал с меня повязку. Я обернулся к нему, и мы уперлись друг в друга взглядами. У меня не было даже секунды, чтобы осмотреться в комнате, в которой я оказался.

Мое дыхание оборвалось, когда я посмотрел в глаза стоящего передо мной человека.

Мистер М, профессор Джеймс Мориарти, на таком близком расстоянии действительно внушал ужас. Нет, он был весьма привлекательным джентльменом средних лет, я много раз видел его издалека, но сейчас его глаза смотрели мне в самую душу. И от него совершенно точно не могло укрыться мое растущее возбуждение.

— Что вы хотели обнаружить здесь, мистер Холмс? Что вам еще не известно обо мне, кроме собственно моих предпочтений в постели? Но я уверен, что вы скоро догадаетесь и о них. Я наслышан о ваших способностях, молодой человек.

Я нашел в себе силы и улыбнулся ему. В моей голове пронеслись картинки вчерашнего вечера в этом доме.

— Думаю, что не только наслышаны, — парировал я.

Мориарти отступил на шаг, внимательно меня разглядывая.

— Да, кое-что я видел. Что же, вы произвели на меня впечатление, не стану скрывать.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Мориарти уже не напирал на меня, я мельком осмотрелся. Надо же, мистер М, зная, кто пробрался в его покои, все же встретился со мной в собственной спальне. Это была довольно большая комната с плотно зашторенными окнами. Неяркий свет свечей бросал на стены причудливые тени, а в самой середине стояла огромная кровать с бархатным пологом. Спальня, более подходящая сибариту, нежели аскету, впечатление которого Мориарти производил на многих людей, хотя сомнительно, что кто-то из них имел доступ в святая святых короля преступного мира.

Я заметил аккуратно сложенную стопку бумаг на конторке, а он проследил за моим взглядом.

— Это всего лишь счета, мистер Холмс. Не думаете же вы, что я позволю вам хоть одним глазком увидеть то, что вы так страстно желаете? Тогда мне пришлось бы расправиться с вами прямо сейчас, но я очень не люблю пачкать руки.

Я усмехнулся, снова глядя ему в глаза. Внешность мистера М казалась мне все более интересной. Развитые надбровные дуги, глубокие морщины у рта — лицо интеллектуала, но не убийцы.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как вы меня разоблачили, это было бы невежливо с моей стороны по отношению к вашему уму, — продолжил Мориарти. — Я даже не буду пытаться сговориться с вами, как вы, вероятно, рассчитывали. Мои желания на сегодняшний вечер куда банальнее, — он развел руками. — И вам не составит труда понять их. 

Я кивнул, соглашаясь, что наши интересы сейчас находятся на одном поле. В конце концов, я предполагал, что буду раскрыт, правда, наивно думал, что не так скоро. Но раз уж Мориарти выбрал для встречи именно спальню, то не было смысла отказываться от первоначального моего плана.

Я снял пиджак и отошел, чтобы повесить его на спинку стула. Мориарти не сводил с меня глаз. 

— Вы не будете меня останавливать? Возможно, хотите сделать это сами? — спросил я, указывая на пуговицы своей рубашки.

— Пожалуй, в этот раз я просто посмотрю, — Мориарти взмахнул рукой, предлагая мне продолжить раздеваться.

Что я и сделал, вызывающе глядя на него и чувствуя себя победителем в этой схватке, хотя она еще и не началась.

— Я высоко ценю ваше старание подобраться ко мне поближе, мистер Холмс, — негромко проговорил Мориарти, когда я разделся полностью и стоял перед ним с гордо вздернутым членом. — И вашу решимость идти до конца.

Он развязал свой галстук и подошел к кровати.

— Прошу вас! — он указал мне на ложе. — Вы ведь уже поняли, что я люблю, не так ли?

Конечно, я понял. Мориарти предпочитал особое удовольствие обладания, предполагавшее полное подчинение. Я мог бы воспротивиться и знал, что в таком случае мне ничего не угрожает, но я знал и то, что тогда мне не добраться до сердцевины его паутины, и все усилия последних месяцев пойдут прахом.

Поэтому я просто лег на прохладные шелковые простыни, подставляя спину и вытянув вверх руки.

Мориарти перехватил мои запястья своим галстуком. Я мог развязать это узел пятью различными способами за считанные секунды, но ему не обязательно было об этом знать.

— Вы все больше поражаете меня, мистер Холмс. Что же... вы готовы? Тогда начнем.

Я закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда на мои беззащитные ягодицы опустится хлыст. Догадаться, что Мориарти — любитель порки, было несложно, мне хватило беглого взгляда на его руки.

Первый удар был совсем легким: я только со свистом втянул воздух, когда хлыст коснулся кожи. Мориарти удовлетворенно хмыкнул и продолжил. Он умело разогревал мое тело, боль обжигала, но при этом в паху нарастало сладостное томление. Мы подходили друг другу идеально. Мориарти догадался о зависимости моего возбуждения от ощущения опасности, и через несколько минут я уже выгибался от невероятного вожделения, сам подставляясь под удары.

Наконец он отбросил хлыст в сторону, и его прохладная ладонь стала поглаживать мою полыхающую после порки кожу.

— Мне нравится, что тут я стал первым, мистер Холмс. Во всех других отношениях мне это не удалось. Вы очень послушны, и я предполагаю, что вам нужно куда больше, чем просто порыться в моих бумагах, — я слышал, как Мориарти раздевается, говоря это.

После он забрался на кровать, раздвигая мои ноги.

— Что же, мне остается только пожелать вам удачи. Она вам очень пригодится после того, как вы покинете этот дом. А пока прошу вас немного приподнять зад: я еще не закончил с вами.

Я послушался и громко застонал, когда он с силой вторгся в мое тело, не тратя времени на подготовку. Мориарти сдавливал мои ягодицы сильными руками и брал меня с такой невероятной мощью, что я забыл, как дышать. Ничего похожего я не испытывал никогда прежде, и мне оставалось только громко вскрикивать в подушку, когда он снова и снова вонзал в меня свою плоть, безошибочно касаясь самых чувствительных мест. Он сжал мои яйца, не давая мне извергнуться, когда я был уже к этому готов, но потом отпустил, и после нескольких верных движений я закричал, не в силах противостоять сладостной волне, захлестнувшей меня с головой. А Мориарти вошел в меня до упора и кончил с долгим хриплым стоном.

Я не заметил, как он освободил мои руки, но хорошо помню, что заснул на его груди, измотанный и почему-то счастливый. 

Мориарти разбудил меня под утро, помог одеться и снова повязал мне повязку на глаза.

— Думаю, что девица Роджерс получила достаточно для первого раза. А, мистер Холмс? — прошептал он мне на ухо, и я затаил дыхание.

— Мне кажется, что она не до конца усвоила уроки, сэр. Кое-что осталось неизученным.

— Что же, в таком случае, я не против повторить. Но имейте в виду, что лучше ей не совать свой длинный нос в мои дела, иначе она сильно рискует.

— Вряд ли что-то способно унять ее любопытство, — ответил я, усмехаясь.

— Еще раз удачи, мистер Холмс!

— До встречи, профессор. Только боюсь, что она произойдет уже в другом месте.

Мориарти рассмеялся.

— Меня восхищает ваша самонадеянность. Что ж, попробуйте остановить меня. Но на всякий случай спрошу, как вы относитесь к поездке в Европу?

Я помедлил с ответом, понимая, что от этого многое зависит.

— В случае, если верхний ящик конторки будет предоставлен в мое распоряжение на несколько минут, я готов последовать за вами, куда скажете.

Теперь уже раздумывал Мориарти. Держу пари, что он не ожидал от меня подобной готовности к переговорам.

— Вы умеете видеть сквозь предметы? Хорошо, у вас есть три минуты, пока я позову слугу. 

И он отправился к выходу. 

Я рывком снял повязку и кинулся к столу. Мне действительно нужно было совсем немного времени, чтобы выяснить все, что я хотел. Этого было достаточно, чтобы засадить Мориарти и всех его сообщников в тюрьму до скончания их дней.

Когда он вернулся, я уже стоял с повязкой на глазах.

— До встречи в Швейцарии, мистер Холмс! — он сжал мои пальцы, и я ответил ему тем же.

— До скорой встречи, мистер Мориарти...


End file.
